80-X Boxguard
The 80-X Boxguard is a special type of security bot developed by Steiner-Bisley GmbH. It is featured in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: The Fall and appears in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Characteristics The 80-X Boxguard is a powerful bot that unfolds from a cube form (hence the name) and is powered by a small . In addition to being almost unnoticeable in standby mode, it can be dropped from a helicopter without taking any damage, which allows the bot to be in optimal condition for an attack. It is slow and looks cumbersome with a mode of locomotion similar to a gorilla's, but it's a formidable opponent armed with dual miniguns and side-mounted vertical missile launchers, which fire guided missiles. When defeated, it activates its self-destruct mode, exploding and damaging anything in its blast radius. When activated from its cube form, boxguards leans to the front with the back legs to unfold them, unfolds the rear plates, then leans to its normal position with their heads, hold their bodies with the minigun "arms" to unfold their forelegs and finally raising up the minigun "arms" over their bodies. When its transformation sequence ends, they always says "entering combat" to indicate they are ready to attack. Locations Boxguards can be found in quite a few different areas. There is one in the FEMA camp early on in the game, one at the Belltower ambush, a pair in the Tai Yong Medical hangar, at the Docks (it's dumped through the ceiling) and one in Panchaea. Some police boxguards can be found at the anti-augmentation riots in Detroit, blocking Jensen's way and assumes combat positions if he has a weapon readied, but are otherwise friendly unless you attack them or the police. Tactics The Boxguard possesses several armor-plated areas on their bodies that reduces incoming damage, most notably on their arms, shoulders and legs. The unit's head also counts as armor. Because of the aforementioned armor, these units are extremely hard to destroy with raw firepower when said areas are targeted, even requiring multiple direct hits from a rocket launcher to take down. * EMP grenades are the weapon of choice for taking the boxguard down, disabling the units in a single detonation, though the size of the units can sometimes create confusion as to whether or not they are inside the blast radius. EMP mines also work, but can take as much as three mines to shut down the bot since the mine's range is wider than grenades, but otherwise has the same blast radius, effectively giving the bot a "safe distance" away from the explosion. However, it is seen that EMP mine can be "sticked" on boxguard's armor plate, making it more useful than grenade when upclose since there's a chance that grenades may ricochet out range even coming back, putting the safety of the user at risk. * Often the best way to deal with them is to sneak past them (they cannot see you if they are not facing you) and find the security console, if one is available. Once you get to the console, you can first set the bot to "Enemies" to take care of any opponents in the area, and then disable it. In a few places, you cannot disable or reprogram the bot, such as the FEMA camp, so you will have to take it down using conventional means. * A single fully upgraded Typhoon detonation destroys the bot (two on the highest difficulty), provided you get close enough. * An upgraded Pistol with the Armor Piercing Modification is surprisingly effective against the bot, 20-30 rounds can destroy one even on the highest difficulty. * Another thing to note is that if you are hiding under the helipad in the Tai Yong Medical hangar, and they cannot hit you, it will circumvent this feat by shifting some of its parts so the guns are below it, and go from the default movement style to moving around on wheels. You're better off using the catwalks near the ceiling or trying to hack the security console to disable them. Trivia *Its designation 80-X is leet for "box". *A notice on all boxguards says: "Robot should be moving at least every 21 days. This will maintain lube coating on vital parts and prevent damages". *Boxguard robots feature radiation warnings, indicating that they probably use some form of nuclear power source. See also *Bot Gallery 80XBoxguardModels.png|80-X Boxguard concept art DX3 BoxguardConcept.png DX3 Boxguard Droid 3d.jpeg|80-X Boxguard folded and unfolded in cubic mode 80XBoxguardCubeForm.png|80-X Boxguard in cube form 9 rocket launcher.jpg|Adam Jensen protects against attack from a 80-X Boxguard DX 3 Adam Boxguard assault.jpg|Adam Jensen fights against a 80-X Boxguard droid MD_Boxguard.png|80-X Boxguard in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Mankind Divided Boxguard.jpg|''Mankind Divided'' boxguard with box form render Mankind Divided Boxguard front.jpg|''Mankind Divided'' front view of boxguard render Mankind Divided Boxguard angle.jpg|''Mankind Divided'' angled view of boxguard render Mankind Divided Boxguard back.jpg|''Mankind Divided'' back view of boxguard render Mankind Divided Boxguard boxes.jpg|''Mankind Divided'' box form render ru:80-X Boxguard Category:Bots Category:Technology Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution bots Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies Category:Deus Ex: The Fall enemies